1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for displaying an image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of display devices such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, and plasma display devices have been widely used.
If such a display device outputs a specific image or letter for a long period of time, a specific pixel becomes degraded, and therefore, an afterimage may be generated.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a technique (referred to as a pixel shift technique) is employed of shifting an image on a display panel for every certain period to be displayed. If an image is shifted on the display panel for every certain period to be displayed, the same data is prevented from being output to a specific pixel for a long period of time, thereby preventing the degradation of the specific pixel.